scheiben_des_schicksals_zeichen_der_zeitfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zwischenspiel
18. Tsa: * Leira gelangte zuerst aus dem Fluchttunnel, bei ihr waren unter anderem die Amme mit den zwei Kindern. Nach einiger Zeit der Wanderung entdecken sie eine Leiche, gespickt mit einem borbaradianischen Pfeil. * Sie suchen Deckung, der kleine Jarlak beginnt zu weinen. Es gelingt ihnen nicht, das Baby zu beruhigen, da ist auch schon Hufgetrappel zu vernehmen... * Auch die restlichen Gezeichneten haben es aus der Burg - oder das, was von ihr übrig blieb - geschafft. Bernfried möchte den Leichnam seiner Frau mitnehmen, sodass Pawel versucht, den Pfeil aus ihrer Brust zu ziehen, was ihm gelingt. Er zeichnet ein Boronsrad auf die Stirn Efferdanes. * Yeshinna versucht, den Pfeil zu zerstören, dabei setzt sich eisige Kälte in der Umgebung frei. * Der Weg soll sie Richtung Ebelried führen, auf Bernfrieds Geheiß sollen alle Flüchtlinge eingesammelt werden. * Schließlich vernehmen sie das Babygeschrei, woraufhin Bernfried unkontrolliert losstürzt. * Ein Dutzend Reiter stürmt auf das Grüppchen um Leira zu. Diese nutzt das Auge, welches fragt: "Wie viel bist du bereit zu geben?" Sie antwortet: "Mein Leben." Daraufhin löst sich ein Strahl aus dem Auge, der zwei Reiter trifft und die anderen erschreckt. Leira wird bewusstlos. * Bernfried, Yeshinna und Pawel kämpfen gegen den Rest. Dabei versuchen sie, möglichst viele Pferde zu retten. * Nach dem Kampf beruhigt Bernfried seinen Sohn, Leira wird auf ein Pferd gelegt. * Auf dem Weg kommt Leira zu Bewusstsein. Sie können Flüchtlinge und Borbaradianer ausmachen. Bernfried will sie ignorieren, doch die Gezeichneten stellen sich dagegen und gemeinsam mit dem Kanzler schaffen sie es, Bernfried zu überzeugen. * Auch diesen Kampf können sie mit Leichtigkeit gewinnen, wobei einige Borbaradianer fliehen. Sie können sechs Menschen retten. * Während sie weiterziehen, können sie immer mehr Flüchtlingen helfen, die sich ihnen anschließen. Am Abend ist die kleine Gruppe auf beinahe 100 Menschen angewachsen. * Bernfried verhält sich unterdessen fast schon selbstmörderisch und wird in einem Kampf leicht verletzt. * Abends wird ein Lager aufgeschlagen, das Kanzler Delo, Yeshinna und Pawel organisieren. Indessen kümmert sich Nana Yu um Leiras Wunde. Aufgrund eines Mangels an Nahrungsmitteln, schlägt die Schamanin vor, Pferde zu schlachten - dieser Vorschlag wird angenommen. * Pawel setzt sich zu Bernfried, spricht dem trauernden Mann gut zu. Jener fragt sich, wie die Schlacht verlaufen wäre, wenn Brin, Ayla und die anderen Truppen bei ihnen gewesen wären und reagiert sehr verbittert. Der vierte Gezeichnete spricht ihm gut zu und findet die richtigen Worte, sodass sich Bernfried vorerst beruhigt. * Nana Yu kümmert sich um die eigene Wunde, danach teilen sie Wachen ein: 1. Yeshinna 2. Pawel 3. Nana Yu. Leira schläft. * Die Flüchtlinge sind sehr unruhig, teilweise traumatisiert. * Yeshinna möchte ihre Ablöse wecken, da bekommt sie mit, wie eine Frau mit einem Untoten redet. Natürlich ist dieser nicht alleine und Yeshinna ruft eine Warnung aus. Es kommt zum Kampf, unterdessen breitet sich Panik bei den Zivilisten aus, welche Nana Yu mit ihrem Zeichen in Schach hält. * Die Kämpfer schaffen es, alle zu retten, doch die Flüchtlinge wollen nicht mehr neben den Leichen schlafen, sodass das Lager verlegt wird. Yeshinna spricht noch ein beruhigendes Gebet. * Die anderen beiden Wachen verlaufen ohne Vorkommnisse. 19. Tsa: * Nana Yu spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Das Zeichen sagt, dass die Melodie der Welt nicht mehr richtig sei. Sie versucht zu lauschen, versteht jedoch nicht, was genau das Zeichen meint. * Die Reise geht weiter und Bernfried zeigt sich weiterhin unnahbar und missmutig. * Nana Yu sucht für Pawel einen Baum zum Spähen. Leider ist ihre Wahl nicht die Beste, da der Baum sich zur Seite neigt. Pawel kann gerade noch runterklettern, bevor der Baum umstürzt. * Während der Mittagsrast kommt es zu einem kleinen Kampf, der kein Problem für die Kämpfer darstellt. * Abends versuchen sich Pawel und Nana Yu noch einmal daran, die Umgebung auszuspähen. Diesmal gelingt es, doch Pawel kann nichts Auffälliges erkennen. 20. Tsa: * Kanzler Delo empfiehlt, so langsam den Waldrand anzusteuern. * Abermals wird gespäht, doch das, was Pawel erkennt, löst eine Diskussion in der Gruppe aus, sodass entschieden wird, dass er gemeinsam mit Nana Yu nochmal den Baum erklimmt: sie sehen, dass Borbaradianer Richtung Ebelried reiten, Brins Truppen haben bei Ebelried ein Lager aufgeschlagen. Die Borbaradianer wenden sich ab, so als wollten sie Brins Truppen weglocken, welche sich jedoch nicht auf das Spielchen einlassen. * Die neue Situation wir besprochen, gleichzeitig machen sich die Gezeichneten Sorgen um Bernfrieds Zustand. * In Ebelried angekommen, erbeten sich die Gezeichneten und ihre Gefährten eine Audienz bei Brin. Neben diesem sind auch Emer, Ayla und Foslarin anwesend. Bernfried gibt sich sehr entzürnt, Ayla ergreift das Wort und versucht deutlich zu machen, dass sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten sind und einfach nicht zurückkommen konnten. Daraufhin zerschlägt Bernfried wutentbrannt den Tisch. * Brin ist auch sehr sauer über diese Respektlosigkeit, doch erklärt es noch einmal: der Feind habe sie zum Narren gehalten, es war ein stetiges Katz-und-Maus-Spiel. Bernfried geht schließlich einfach. * Nana Yu bittet um Verständnis, dann berichten die Gezeichneten, was in Ysilia geschehen ist. * Brin möchte auf Emers Vorschlag hin Truppen in Perainefurten organisieren, dort können Flüchtlinge im örtlichen Kloster untergebracht werden. Ebenso soll dort am 21. Phex das Zwölfgöttliche Konzil stattfinden, zu diesem in diesem Jahr nicht nur Vertreter der 12-göttlichen Kirchen eingeladen sind. * Die Helden können sich ausruhen, werden von Ayla für den nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück geladen. * Pawel und Nana Yu sprechen mit Bernfried, dann möchte er alleine gelassen werden. * Die Helden gehen ihren Angelegenheiten nach. * Nana Yu schnappte folgende Gerüchte auf: Ein Trupp, dass sich 'Blutiges Banner' nennt, bestehend aus ca. 200 bereitwilligen Kämpfern, darunter auch Magier und Amazonen, schnetztelt sich durch Tobrien. Angeführt werden sie von einem Mann namens Rondrasil und für ihr Tun haben sie die Erlaubnis vom Schwert der Schwerter. * Nana Yu versucht nochmal, dem Lied zu lauschen, und tatsächlich - die Melodie, die sie schon immer gekannt zu haben schien, wirkt falsch, chaotisch. * Yeshinna führt eine karmale Meditation durch. 21. Tsa: * Während des Frühstücks bei Ayla wird zu den Waffen gerufen, doch die Gezeichneten werden dazu angehalten, sich auszuruhen. Auch Ayla hat keine neuen Informationen über Beilunk zu berichten. Sie wünscht, dass die Helden am Konzil teilnehmen. * Gegen Nachmittag findet die Beisetzung von Efferdane statt. Danach sprechen Nana Yu und Pawel ihrem Witwer gut zu und sie entscheiden, am nächsten Tag gemeinsam aufzubrechen. * Sie berichten davon ihren Gefährten, anschließend geht jeder seinen Angelegenheiten nach. 22.-23. Tsa: * Die Reise nach Perainefurten verläuft ereignislos. 24. Tsa - 17. Phex: * Viele Menschen befinden sich schon in dem Städtchen, das zum Sammelpunkt für Flüchtlinge und die Truppen Tobriens geworden ist. Natürlich gibt es viel zu tun, dem sich die Helden annehmen: Ausbildung der Miliz, jagen, Konflikte schlichten, sich um Bernfried kümmern ... * Die Abtessin des Klosters und damit Befehlshaberin ist: Perlissia von Mendena. * Für den 20. Phex möchte Bernfried noch einen Kronrat einberufen. * Es gibt Gerüchte, dass ihr Freund Quinn sich dem blutigen Banner angeschlossen habe. Dieses soll jüngst gegen eine Unkreatur gekämpft haben. Bei diesem Kampf gab es viele Verluste. * Doch auch Schönes gibt es zu berichten: Kanzler Delo und Idala von Gorbingen möchten am 19. Phex den Traviabund eingehen. * Die Gezeichneten diskutieren jetzt schon, was sie beim Kronrat preisgeben wollen. 18. Phex: * Nana Yu befindet sich gerade auf einer Lichtung, als die Melodie plötzlich lauter wird. In der Ferne erblickt sie einen Punkt, doch als er näher kommt, erkennt sie einen Elfen auf einem Hippogreifen reitend. Die Melodie geht von dem Elfen aus, ohne dass er direkt singt. Er stellt sich als Atavar Friedenslied vor und sei der Hüter der Harmonie und bringe diese unter die Feinde. Er habe jedoch als Hüter versagt und will nun mit Borbarad sprechen, um ihn zur Umkehr zu bewegen - doch falls er versage, solle Nana Yu sich dazu bereit machen, seine Aufgabe fortzuführen, die Welt zu einen und die Harmonie wiederherzustellen. * Am späten Nachmittag taucht Tarlisin von Bobra auf. Dieser berichtet, dass er in der Gor den Sphärenriss untersucht habe. Er sucht nach einem verhüllten Meister, der in der Sphärologie bewandert ist: Taphîrel ar'Ralahan. Der Spärenriss scheint mit der Dämonenbrache verbunden zu sein, auch ist der Limbus voller Dämonen. Borbarad scheint die Sphären zu verändern. * Dann berichtet Nana Yu den anderen Gezeichneten von ihrer Begegnung mit Atavar. Leira weiß, dass es bei den Elfen Friedensliedsänger/-spieler gibt. Leiras Zeichen weiß zudem, dass das Friedenslied eine andere Wahrnehmung der Elfen für die Spähren ist. * Noch im Gespräch wird Nana Yu plötzlich ohnmächtig: das Lied verstummt abrupt, das wandelnde Bildnis ist sehr betroffen. * Pawel bringt die Hochschamanin ins Zelt, dort verfällt sie in einen unruhigen Traum, der kein Traum zu sein scheint: überall sind Schatten, Stimmen ... Sie ist ganz alleine ... Sie kennt die Stimmen: es sind der Friedenssänger und Borbarad. Letzterer sagt: "Wer die Kraft nutzt, ist gegen mich. Ich wartete 400 Jahre darauf, dass jemand mit mir redete, jetzt befehle ich." Atavar fragt, warum er der Welt all das antue. Die knappe Antwort des Dämonenmeister lautet: "Weil sie da ist. Und weil ich es kann." Daraufhin tötet er den Elfen. * Sie schläft in der Nacht nicht mehr ein. 19. Phex: * Beim Frühstück berichtet Nana Yu. Jeder macht sich seine eigenen Gedanken. * Um die Mittagszeit brennt es in Bernfrieds Quartier. Die Amme konnte jedoch mit dem kleinen Jarlak aus dem Raum fliehen. * Bernfried kommt dazu, das Kind blickt ihn wütend an und spricht "Hass". Plötzlich würgt Bernfried den Kleinen, die Helden schaffen es, ihn von Jarlak zu lösen. Leira untersucht Vater und Kind magisch. * Die Amme berichtet, dass das Kind plötzlich sprach und das Zimmer in Brand setzte. Unterdessen blickt das Baby Leira an und spricht "Furcht", woraufhin sie entmutigt ist. Sie schafft es dennoch, einen Paralysis auf Jarlak zu zaubern und geht mit ihm die Kapelle. * Yeshinna und Nana Yu halten den tobenden Bernfried fest, während Pawel schaut, woher der Tumult kommt. * Leira untersucht das Baby: Rep. druidisch; unbekannter Zauber; Merkmale Eigenschaft + Verständigung. Zudem hat das Kind einen sehr großen astralen Körper. * Pawel kommt bei der Palisade an und sieht, dass Borbaradianer und Nebelwölfe sich bekämpfen. Pawel mischt sich ein, sieht den Graf von Nevelung, wie ein Baby schreiend, während er von den Wölfen beschützt wird. Schnell bekommen Pawel und die anderen Kämpfer die Situation unter Kontrolle, sie bringen den Grafen/Jarlak in die Stadt. * Gemeinsam suchen sie Leira auf. Leiras Auge weiß etwas über diesen Zauber und sie berichtet davon den anderen. * Pawel zieht los, um weitere kompetente Hilfe zu holen und kehrt mit dem Magier und Sonnenlegionär Rahjad und dem Draconiter Erynnion Quendan Eternenwacht zurück, welcher gleichzeitig der Begründer und Anführer des Ordens ist. * Jener weiß, dass das Ritual von alleine nach einiger Zeit endet. * Kurz keimt der Plan auf, mittels eines Beherrschungszaubers die Verwandlung vorzeitig zu beenden. Doch Rahjad erweist sich nicht als vertrauenswürdig, erzählt die offensichtliche Lüge, dass er Sherianus von Darbonia besiegt hat. Weiterhin teilt Nana Yus Zeichen mit, dass noch etwas an ihm merkwürdig ist, kann es aber nicht genau benennen. Dennoch entscheiden sie sich daraufhin, einfach das Ende des Rituals abzuwarten. Bernfried verspricht, Rahjad vom KGIA beschatten zu lassen. * Einige Stunden später wird der Graf eingekerkert und Jarlak ist wieder ganz normal * Am Nachmittag findet die Hochzeit von Delo und Idala statt. Keine Störungen unterbrechen mehr den Tag. 20. Phex: * Delo und die Gezeichneten bereiten vorrangig den Kronsrat vor. * Am Morgen treffen weitere wichtige Persönlichkeiten ein: Prinz Edelbrecht von Eberstamm, Ayla von Schattengrund, Olorand von Gareth-Rothenfels, Luceo de Ghuné, die Amazone Viduri von Yeshinna, Emer von Gareth * Der Beginn des Treffens verschiebt sich auf den Abend. Viele Menschen versammeln sich im Gutshof. * Bernfried lässt es sich nicht nehmen, immer wieder Seitenhiebe gegen Ayla und Brin zu verteilen. * Ayla steht auf, plötzlich erscheint Rauch und eine Person ist zu sehen, an welcher alle Angriffe abzuprallen scheinen. Auffällig sind seine Glatze und das tätowierte Gesicht. * Bernfried ruft um Ruhe und der ungebetene Gast stellt sich als Untergebener von Apep vor. Dieser wünscht einen Lehnseid, dafür bietet er Schutz. Die Helden versuchen, einen Handel zu erreichen. * Doch wieder werden sie unterbrochen: Unruhe entsteht, ein augenscheinlich gefolterter Mann in zerschlissener Kleidung torkelt hinein. Dabei handelt es sich um Graf Nestor, welcher auf Knien um Vergebung fleht. Doch Bernfried ist ohne Gnade, er kündigt die Hinrichtung des Grafen an. Nana Yu und Luceo de Ghuné wollen ihn umstimmen, doch Bernfried verlässt den Saal. * Dann wird das Gespräch mit dem Gesandten Apeps wieder aufgenommen: die Helden bieten ihm Informationen über Rhazzazor, was er als durchaus interessant empfindet und Apep vorschlagen möchte, woraufhin auch er wieder verschwindet. * Die Gezeichneten beratschlagen sich nach dem Kronsrat über Bernfrieds Verhalten, ehe sie ihn aufsuchen. Sie sprechen mit ihm, Nana Yu treibt ihm die Tränen in die Augen, dann gehen sie. * Am Abend untersucht Nana Yu Rahyads Seelentier: Mader * Yeshinna sucht derweil die andere Amazone auf. Diese berichtet, dass Ayla von Donnerbach auf Burg Yeshinna war. Bezüglich Apep erzählt sie, dass Burg Yeshinna ihm Treue geschworen hat, ansonsten haben sie weniger mit ihm zu tun. Er soll eine Fehde mit seinem "Bruder" haben. 21. Phex: * Emer reist nach Gareth ab. * Beim Frühstück kommt ein Mann zu den Gezeichneten. Er ist Agent des KGIA und möchte, dass die Helden bei der Befragung des Gafes von Nevelung dabei sind. * Yeshinna trainiert mit Bernfried. * Ancorium von Mantreshmor, welcher der Anführer des "Bund des wahren Glaubens" ist, begrüßt die Anwesenden auf dem Konzil und stellt die Themen vor: * T1: "Borbarad und das, was er der Welt angetan hat." Eternenwacht berichtet von der Urkreatur Omegatherion, das die Welt pervertiert und aus vielen Leibern besteht. Es soll sich in Tobrien befinden. Nana Yu merkt das Ritual in Warunk an, Leira erläutert dies. Hat Borbarad etwa einen Teil von Omegatherion befreit? Ein Körperteil soll sich zudem im Neunaugensee befnden. Die "vielleibige Bestie", wie sie auch genannt wird, war als Waffe des Namenlosen/Dämonensultans gegen die Götter gedacht. Eternenwacht schlägt einen Bannfluch gegen die Bestie vor. Das blutige Banner soll gegen die Bestie gekämpft haben. Teilweise wurden sie so körperlich verändert, dass Amputationen nötig waren. * T2: "Untote". Jeder Geweihte verpflichtet sich dazu, einen Grabsegen zu sprechen, sobald es ihm möglich ist. * T3: "Rhazzazor". Der untote Drache soll sich derzeit in Warunk befinden. Momentan gibt es keine Möglichkeit, an ihn ranzukommen. Die einzige Chance, die gesehen wird, ist "einen Haufen Boroni" zu schicken. * T4: "Dämonenarchen". Sie sind besiegbar, das Innere der Archen ist trotzdem unbekannt. Es ist ein kampfstarker Trupp von ca. 100 Kämpfern nötig. * T5: "Dämonenbrache + Sphärenrisse". Alle sind sich einig, dass dagegen etwas getan werden muss. Niemand hat Informationen über Taphîrel ar'Ralahn. * T6: "Friedenslied". Nana Yu berichtet vom Friedenslied. Eternenwacht kennt das "Lied über Harmonie der Welt". Dabei handelt es sich um Sphärenklänge zur Veränderung der Schwingungen der Welt und dem Talent, diese Schwingungen wahrzunehmen. Die nächsten Elfen befinden sich bei den Salamandersteinen. * Dann erhebt sich Luceo de Ghuné. Er kniet vor dem Schwert der Schwerter nieder. Ein Novize bringt etwas, das in ein güldenes Tuch gehüllt ist. Dabei handelt es sich um das Schild der heiligen Ardare, welches die Praioskirche lange unter Verschluss gehalten hat. Mit der Übergabe an die Rondrakirche möchte Luceo ein Zeichen setzen. * Zum Schluss wird der Bannfluch gegen Omegatherion durchgeführt. Das Konzil wird als ein voller Erfolg angesehen und eine Wiederholung in einem Jahr ist angedacht. *Abends verbringen die Helden ihre Zeit mit Ayla. Sie berichtet von Rondrasil Löwenbrand, der mit dem blutigen Banner bis nach Ilsur vorgestoßen ist. Im Winter saß die einst 250 Mann-starke Truppe fest, nun mehr zählt sie nur noch ca. 100 Kämpfer. Sie haben die Rückeroberung von Ilsur geschafft, werden aber von Borbaradianern belagert. Auf Pawels Nachfrage erzählt Ayla, dass sich die Truppen des Feindes auf Tobrien konzentrieren. 22. Phex: * Am Vormittag erhält jeder Gezeichnete eine Einladung zum Magierkonvent in Punin, das am 15. Ingerimm 1020 stattfinden soll. Es wird ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass dort keine Magieanwendung erlaubt ist. * Sie erzählen Bernfried davon. Dieser bittet die Helden, Jarlak nach Angbar zu Efferdanes Verwandten zu bringen. Efferdanes Vetter wird sie begleiten und sich um den Erben kümmern. * Nana Yu wird an diesem Tag von einem Humus-Dschinn zur Jahreswende nach Drakonia zum Konzil der Elemente eingeladen - die Wegbeschreibung war doch ein wenig kompliziert. * Am Abend findet die Hinrichtung von Graf Nestor statt. Vorher konnten die Gezeichneten den Grafen noch befragen: er hat sich freiwillig ergeben, als Borbarad seine Baronie überrannte. Er hat alle Informationen über Bernfried ausgeplaudert, doch sie haben ihm nicht geglaubt, weshalb er gefoltert wurde. Weiterhin erzählt er, dass Haffax wesentlich jünger aussieht, als erwartet. Er wirkt schroff, aber fair, besitzt eine mächtige Rüstung wie Schwert und seine Anhänger folgen ihm bedingungslos. * Die Gefährten beschließen, in zwei Tagen loszureisen. 23. Phex: * Ein Reiter trifft mit einer weiteren Einladung zur Gehweihten-Konklave in Punin ein, das zeitgleich mit dem Magierkonvent stattfindet. Es ist angedacht, mit den Magiern zusammenzuarbeiten. * Noch während des Gesprächs taucht ein weiterer Reiter mit einer Einladung von Emer für Nana Yu zum Hoftag zu Weidliedt am 25. Peraine ein. * Leira plant mit mehr oder weniger Hilfe der anderen Frauen die Reiseroute. * Pawel macht sich unheimliche Sorgen um die finanzielle Situation der Reisekasse, doch dies wird von seinen Begleiterinnen einstimmig abgeschmettert. * Anschließend bringt ein Agent des KGIA die Helden zur Befragung des Grafen von Nevelung. Dieser schien nach Macht zu gieren, doch die Versprechen ihm gegenüber wurden nicht erfüllt. Er hatte den Auftrag, Jarlak zu töten. Die Agenten möchten ihn als Spitzel nutzen. Seine Familie herrscht seit Ewigkeiten über den Wald, die Nebelwölfe und die Trollfeste. Es wird vermutet, dass er die Druiden Tobriens anführen wollte. * Die Gezeichneten befragen Kanzler Delo zur Vorgschichte des Grafen und Bernfried, doch er kann ihnen auch nichts weiteres berichten. * Während der Befragung berichtet Von Nevelung, dass er durch den Tod von Bernfrieds Familie in Borbarads Gunst gestiegen wäre. Tobrien wäre so führungslos und ins Chaos gestürzt worden. Mit Hilfe seiner magischen Kräfte hat er selbst dafür gesorgt, Baron zu werden. Zudem hat Arngrimm ihm Zugang zu verbotenem Wissen versprochen. Er lässt durchblicken, dass er sich sehr einen Schüler gewünscht hätte, an den er sein Wissen weitergeben hätte können. * Die Helden finden den wunden Punkt, als sie berichten, was Borbarad mit Sumus Kate und anderen Heiligtümern der Druiden angestellt hat. Von Nevelung wirkt ehrlich bestürzt und entschließt sich, zu helfen. Außerdem weiß er etwas über die Unkreatur; die Druidenkreise und Sumus Kate waren dafür gedacht, jene zu bannen. * Nach der Befragung gibt Leira die Route der Reise an Delo und Bernfried weiter, dann wird mit der Vorbereitung der Reise begonnen. * Abends essen sie gemeinsam mit Bernfried. Mit den Helden reisen Baron Schnattermoor und Prinz Edelbrecht von Eberstamm, Emers Vetter, mit den Helden. Laut Bernfried seien dies angenehme Persönlichkeiten. Es wird noch über die Fehde zwischen dem Mittel- und dem Horasreich erzählt, dann lassen sie den Abend ruhig ausklingen. 24. Phex - 4 Peraine: * Die Helden machen sich bereit zum Aufbruch. Sie erhalten einen kleinen Wagen mit Vorräten, der von einem Maultier, das Quinn getauft wurde, gezogen wird. * Sie berichten Ayla noch von den zahlreichen Einladungen, die sie erhalten haben. Dann erzählt Ayla, dass sich Haffax scheinbar in Ysilia festgesetzt hat. Große Kämpfe gibt es dort weniger, eher vermehrt kleinere Scharmützel. * Dann brechen die Helden auf. Sie reisen nach Kleinwartstein und vermeiden nach Möglichkeit Kämpfe, sodass die Reise recht reibungslos verläuft. Sie fragen Schnattermoor nach den Problemen zwischen Mittelreich und Horasreich. * Laut ihm hat Graf Kalman im Jahr 1014 dem Mittelreich den Krieg erklärt, woraufhin Brin die Grenzen hat schließen lassen. Leomar von Berg hat die sich an der Grenze befindende Bergfeste dicht gemacht. Unruhen in Grangor im Jahre 1018 ließen Kalman ein Heer ausheben, gleichzeitig hat sich Amene Horas zur Gottheit und Kaiserin ausrufen lassen. Im südlichen Mittelreich kam es zu Ausschreitungen, nachdem die zweite Offenbarung von Althea geöffnet wurde, da die Katastrophe auf das Horasreich bezogen wurde. 1018 hat Kalman von Farsid den Phecanostein eingenommen und Eslamsberge angegriffen. Er wird im Horasreich als Held gefeiert, ist aber wohl in Eslamsberge gefallen. Er ist ein Vetter von Brin, weshalb sein Leichnam nicht freigegeben wird. * Auf dem Hoftag soll ein Friedensvetrag zwischen beiden Reichen geschlossen werden: das Horasreich wünscht sich Autonomie und die Anerkennung ihrer Kaiserin; das Mittelreich wünscht sich Hilfe gegen Borbarad. * Schließlich führt die Reise weiter nach Weiden durch Braunklamm, ein paar Tage später erreichen sie Braunsfurt und am 5. Peraine kommen sie in Trallop an. 5. Peraine: * Waldemar, der ein wenig älter wirkt, freut sich sehr, seine Freunde wiederzusehen. * Er hat leider keine Neuigkeiten über seine Tochter Walpurga zu berichten. * Auch Weiden bereitet sich auf den Krieg vor. Er erzählt Legenden über den Neunaugensee. Gwynna die Hexe hat ihm gegenüber geäußert, dass sie glaubt, dass Borbarad dort als nächstes zuschlagen wird. * Die Helden lassen sich ihre Rente auszahlen, nur Yeshinna lässt sich stattdessen einen ausgebildeten Tralloper Riesen geben. * Als sie am Abend den Tag ausklingen lassen, erscheint im Kaminfeuer ein Dschinn, der auch Pawel nach Draconia einlädt. Leira merkt sich, Phex sei dank, diese elende Wegbeschreibung! 6. - 25. Peraine: * Die Helden reisen nach Baliho über Wehrheim nach Gareth. * In Gareth erfahren sie, dass Dschelef noch in Khunchom ist, um an Bastrabunns Bann zu arbeiten, aber auch er wird laut seinen Bediensteten am Konvent zugegen sein. * Einige Tage später verlassen Jarlak, die Amme und Prinz Eberstamm in Angbar die Gruppe. * Während der Reise werden Leira von einem Winddschinn und Yeshinna von einem Erzdschinn nach Draconia eingeladen. * Von Albenhus aus geht die Reise mit dem Schiff weiter, dann führt sie ihr Weg über einen Pfad nach Weidliedt, wo sie am 25. Peraine gegen Mittag ankommen. 25. Peraine: * Nachdem sich die Helden kurz frisch gemacht haben, mischen sie sich unters Volk. Die Hoftage sind schon in vollem Gange. * Sie werden von Angulf von Hirschfurten begrüßt, der ihnen mitteilt, was laut Brin erreicht werden soll. Weiterhin sind folgende Personen festzusetzen: Helme Haffax, Rondradan von Streitzig, Sherianus von Darbonia (die Helden merken an, dass dieser bereits tot ist), Prinz Arngrimm von Ehrenstein, Rakolus von Schattenstein, Gwendion von Nevelung, Dimiona von Lindenhein?, Gero von Hartheide, Kunibald ?? * Es sind weiterhin der almadanischer Thronverweser Dschinda von Falkenberg-Rabenmund, Herzog von Elona Berlinghan von Methumis und der Stabsminister des Horasreichs Abelmir von Marvinko anwesend. * Angulf vermutet, dass es von den Adeligen nicht für gut befunden wird, dass das Mittelreich bereit ist, so viele Zugeständnisse zu machen. * Beim Essen wird an den Tischen der Mittelreicher viel darüber diskutiert, wie dreist es sei, dass Amene sich zur Kaiserin erklärt hat und damit ebenbürtig zu Brin sein soll. Ohne das garethische Reich hätte das Horasreich niemals überlebt. * Letzteres Land leidet Hungersnöte, eine Seuche geht zudem um. Amene stammt nachweislich von Hal ab, doch das Mittelreich behauptet, der Stammbaum wäre gefälscht. Zu der Seuche wird noch gesagt, dass der Betroffene rot-schwarze Flecken am Körper hat. * Beide Länder lassen kein gutes Haar an dem jeweils anderen Reich. * Am Nachmittag werden die Verhandlungen eröffnet, welche sich bis zum 8. Ingerimm ziehen. Die Gezeichneten tragen dazu bei, dass ein Bündnis zustande kommt. 100.000 Dukaten werden ans Mittelreich gezahlt, das Horasreich ist unabhängig, sie schicken 1000 Soldaten zur Unterstützung. * Von Emer erhalten die Helden einen Geleitbrief, mit dem sie ihre Pferde an jeder Botenstation wechseln können, keine Zölle zahlen müssen und als kaiserliche Kuriere behandelt werden.